Such a tape equipment is known from British Patent 2,191,327. In these known magnetic tape equipments controlled switching stages are provided in the rotary body of a tape scanning device for connecting and disconnecting the rotor windings of rotary transformers to recording heads and playback heads located on the periphery of the rotary body. In this device, in order to provide an after-check of what has just been recorded, it is necessary to have twice as many rotary transformers as are needed merely for recording and playback.